Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn was a Jedi Master during the events of Episode I: The Phantom Menace, he was master to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. He was in the end killed by Darth Maul on Naboo. Background Qui-Gon Jinn was a male human Jedi Master born on Coruscant during the declining days of the Galactic Republic. Trained by Count Dooku, Jinn was considered a maverick within the Jedi Order, one who did not always follow the Jedi Code; according to his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jinn could have been a member of the Jedi High Council if he had followed the Code. In the years prior to his death, Jinn began studying the secrets of eternal consciousness after death, having long been a student of the Living Force. After the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo, Jinn and Kenobi were sent by Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum to negotiate a peaceful outcome to the situation. The Federation, at the behest of Darth Sidious, attempted to kill the two Jedi, forcing Jinn and Kenobi to the planet where the Federation was launching its invasion. The Jedi rescued Queen Padmé Amidala and sought refuge on Tatooine, where Jinn discovered a young slave boy named Anakin Skywalker. Through his podracing skills, midi-chlorian count, and supposed virgin birth, Jinn came to believe that Skywalker was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. Jinn brought Skywalker to Coruscant where he requested that the boy be admitted into the Jedi Order for training. The Council rejected the request, however, believing that Skywalker was too old, so Jinn vowed to train Skywalker even without the Council's approval. Jinn later returned with Kenobi and Amidala to Naboo, where they fought to liberate the planet from the Federation. During the final battle, Jinn and Queen Padmé Amidala fought Darth Maul, and the Sith Lord fatally wounded the Jedi Master. In his final moments, Jinn told Kenobi that Skywalker was the Chosen One and asked that Kenobi train the boy as a Jedi. His funeral was later held on Naboo. In death, Jinn was able to utilize his incomplete immortality training to return as a disembodied voice. His spirit spoke to Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and told Yoda he was chosen to learn the secrets of eternal life. This set Yoda off on a journey, where he began to learn the training that Jinn himself had gone through. After the fall of the Jedi Order, Jinn guided Yoda and Kenobi, both of whom learned to physically manifest as spirits to aid Luke Skywalker in becoming a Jedi Knight. Variations Physical Sw027.png|1999 Sw172.png|2007 Sw322.png|2012 Sw410.png|Breathing Apparatus Sw593.png|2014 Sw651.png|2015 Video Game Set Appearances *7101 Lightsaber Duel *7121 Naboo Swamp *7161 Gungan Sub *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *7204 Jedi Defense II *7665 Republic Cruiser *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *9499 Gungan Sub *75058 MTT *75096 Sith Infiltrator Notes * Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:1999 Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015